


Siriusly James!

by K_The_Book_Enthusiast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bronze Trio, Family fun, Ginny Potter - Freeform, Golden Marauders, Golden Trio, HP - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Marauders, Next Gen, Next Generation, No Warning, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Other, Potter fam, Pranks, Time Travel, Time Turner, Twins, Weasley Fam - Freeform, Weasley twins, dumbledore - Freeform, romione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_The_Book_Enthusiast/pseuds/K_The_Book_Enthusiast
Summary: The Classic FanFic of the Time-Travelling family. The Golden Marauders were bored and decided to break into Harry's office to find the Marauders Map. After a little game of piggy in the middle with an UNTESTED Time-Turner, a loud smash caused the family to end up literally crashing into an Order Meeting in 1995.Warning, not entirely canon and stupidly.Please read, enjoy the story and don't be scared to give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism in the comments. Please comment on your thoughts and opinions.I am Australian, so writing may be different for you.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. The Prolouge

James POV

Going, Going, Gone.

I was waiting for my parents to turn the corner. We -my younger siblings and I- managed to convince my parents that they deserve to go out for dinner. They were quite hesitant as all of my cousins were over at our place for the night and also my fellow Golden Marauders and I could get up to a lot of mischiefs. After Albus and I tried to convince my parents (Harry and Ginny Potter if I forgot to say), it was eventually Lily who convinced them because let's face it, she can get anything she wants when she wants. It also helps that she is a total daddy's girl. It's kinda mind-blowing how she ended up with both our parent's temper. The loud and furious (Mum) and the scary and calm with the occasional shout (Dad). Al also got a bit of this temper but nowhere as much as Lily. She's the she-devil. We already know that she will most certainly NOT be in Hufflepuff, anyway, she hates that house because most of them are TOO nice, she might fit into the other not most of them in Hufflepuff.

Previously:

Around 5'o clock- around an hour after the rest of our cousins arrived- my mother called me away from Fred Weasley (aka my partner in crime). As I walked downstairs, I saw my dad walking up the stairs holding a small paper brown bag, however, I took no notice of it.

"Hey dad, do you know what mum wants?" I asked

"No clue whatsoever," Dad replied

"5 Gallons say that she's going to shout at me," I stated with confidence.

"10 Gallons say that she's going to threaten you and if you do anything wrong while we are out, she will shout at you," He replied casually

"You're on," I shouted as I entered the kitchen.

"Who's on," mum asked with a look of concentration as she was trying to put an incredibly fat quiche into the oven.

"Nothing, what did you want me for, you called me away from planning me and Fred's next prank," I complained.

"Fred and I," mum stated, crossing her arms as she stood up from the oven.

"You sound like Aunt Hermione mum," I stated in the same voice, mimicking her actions.

"Oh shit I do too," mum said looking distressed, but then calmed down, "No funny business while your father and I are out ok. No pranking family and non-family members, do not burn down the house and no going into your father and I's office to get the Marauders Map. You deserve that punishment. If you do, defeating the Voldemort would be a walk in the park. Got it."

"Yes mum," I replied sarcastically

"James!" Mum said crossing her arms again.

"Yes, mum I promise," I said trying to sound sincere. Obviously not trusting me (why? I am very trustworthy) she eyed my suspiciously then said I could go.

Sometime later mum called us kids down to say good-bye.

"Ok kids, Teddy is in charge. Golden Marauders no mischief or pranking until we get back. No fighting. No burning down the house, as that is the last thing, I want to come home to. Have fun ok. We should only be gone for an hour. Now James, can you get your dad and say that we are about to head off." Mum stated in front of us kids. "Dinner would be ready in half an hour ok," she added to Teddy as I headed up the stairs to see where dad is.

"Hey dad, you and mum are heading off now," I shouted as walking towards the office. I entered the office to see dad getting the coat hanging up on the rack next to the door.

"Did I just get 5 Gallons richer," Dad asked with a smirk on his mouth.

"Yes, but I will give it to you when you get back,"

"Ok," I heard but I was grabbing a random hair tie. "Tell your mother I'm just putting on my shoes, will you?" he asked.

"Sure," I said walking out of the door, slipping the hair time over the lock. I continued to walk down to the kitchen. "He will be down in a minute," I told mum as I walked back to the kitchen.

'Ok, go upstairs with the others," she said tying her shoes, waiting for dad.

"Ok I'm here, we can head off now," my dad said kissing his wife's cheek.

"Keep the PDA to minimum guys," I sarcastically said,

"Oh, shut it," mum snapped back

"Tell the others we are leaving and remind them of the rules ok?" Dad said

"Sure, Love you guys."

"Love you too." Smiled mum while hugging me.

"Be good," dad said with a bit of threat in his voice

"Ok, goodbye," I shouted as they locked the front door. I ran up the stairs to the games room where the rest of my cousins and siblings were most likely sitting. When I reached up the stairs, I looked out the window. I saw my parents laughing together, holding hands. I watch them walk out of the street and apparated away.

I turned to everyone in the room and stated loudly,

"Let's get this party started"

Every non-Golden Marauder groaned.


	2. A History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a History Lesson given by the adorable Lily Potter.  
> This also leads us to the events going up the main plot in this story!

Lily POV

As soon as Jamie said let's get this party started, I cheered.

What mummy and daddy are still curious about today is how Jamie gets all his pranking supplies to school? I take pleasure in being the unknown supplier and a full-fledged member of the Golden Marauders at home.

Well not exactly.

Daddy once caught me, and I managed to convince him not to tell mum.

You are probably wondering why daddy is super chill (unlike when he was a teenager) and has gotten into a little bit of pranking.

After the war, daddy had mourned for the deaths of so many he blamed it on himself. The only reason I know the next part is because I have heard him talking to mum about it about after waking up from nightmares after trying to steal a cookie after my bedtime. After a while, he had started to realise that mopping around and not living his life to the fullest is an insult to everyone who passed away. Everyone who died so he could live. He got out more and helped those who were struggling with moving on. People also started going to my father for advice as he has lost more then any person should.

This is how daddy started getting into pranking. Around a couple of months after the war, daddy was at the Burrow for the usual weekend stay (Mummy and daddy got together almost immediately after the war again). He and mummy were just talking outside under a tree and then Uncle George came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, signalling for him to follow thing alone. After the war, Uncle George shut everyone out. I don't blame him. If I had a twin who died I would be very sad too. He didn't speak to anyone. The family would only see him IF he came down to eat. So, it was very surprising when Uncle George spoke to Harry first for the first time in months. This is how it went down:

Mummy and daddy were laughing together, talking about when they first got together (They got together half-way through dad's 4th year but it was secret from everyone except Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. They went together to the Yule Ball and enjoyed their time, so they started dating secretly. They would've told people except for the fact that daddy was scared for his life because of the Weasley brothers. They found out the same time as everyone else- 6th year but thought they had just started dating. They still don't know, anyway). Daddy felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned to see Uncle George standing behind.

"Can I talk to you alone," he stated in a hoarse voice.

"Sure," Daddy said cautiously as he unwrapped his arm from mummy's shoulders.

Uncle George lead daddy to a lake where they cannot be heard. They sat down facing the sunset. After a minute Uncle George spoke up again.

"How do you move on; how do you forget" tears falling down his face he said now facing daddy.

"You will never forget, but you can only live as they gave their lives so we can live on, we can celebrate and remember the amazing memories we had with them." Daddy replied sincerely.

"How do you do it. You have lost so many parental figures in your life. Some of when you don't remember. How can you move on in life?" George restated with even more tears in his eyes.

"Memories and stories," Daddy replied. " Tell me some of your best childhood memories with Fred or do you want to show them to me?"

"Show" Uncle George quietly. He dragged out his wand and pulled out memory and put it into the lake's water.

For the next hour, daddy and Uncle George sat together watching the memories, both laughing and crying at the same time. In the end, Daddy asked Uncle George how he felt, and he replied with much better and that now he feels like he can continue on living.

"What would Fred want you to do now?" daddy asked.

"Cause havoc and mischief," George said grinning for the first time in months. Since before Fred died.

"I'll help you," Daddy said.

"Have you ever done a prank in your life?"

"Not really but it's by the time I learn." Daddy said

"Let's do it mate."

The rest of the family was very surprised to see Uncle George coming back into the family. They did have their suspicions as daddy and Uncle George had grown a lot closer and also the fact that the next morning everyone woke up with green hair except for those two. Daddy got an earful from mummy, so did Uncle George. Well, that's enough of a history lesson.

Back to the story.

Around an hour of the Weasley-Potter (and Lupin) Exploding Snap battle Royale. Louis, Jamie and Fred tapped me on the shoulder and pointed towards the door. Teddy-bear saw this and frowned at the 4 of us. I thought quickly.

"We are going to get snacks. Want anything?" I asked him in my sweetest voice.

"You had dinner around 15 minutes ago how can you still be hungry?" he asked no longer frowning

"I don't know but we are we will be back in around a minute ok," I replied in my baby voice (No one can resist it except daddy, but I normally get what I want with him because I'm daddy's little girl).

"Ok, be back by 5 minutes"

We (The Golden Marauders) went out of the room then Jamie whispered.

"Ok, thanks to Lily for that awesome performance now let's break into dad's office."

"Why would we do that?" asked Louis

"Cause Jamie lost the Marauders Map and he would want to get it back" I replied.

"Correct. I put a hair tie over the lock so the door wouldn't lock properly when dad 'locked' the door." Jamie stated, grinning.

"You, my man, are a true genius," Fred stated proudly.

"Oh, I know, come on, we gotta be quick," Jamie replied smugly.

We crept up to the top of the house to where the office is located, and Jamie and Fred did their magic and opened the door.

We stepped inside and saw many DADA objects that look very unique. I don't know any of the names, but I had seen a couple in books.

"Ok look for a piece of old parchment," Jamie whispered. I looked around the shelves to the side of the room. "What's this?" I heard someone asked as I was examining a medium-sized box. I turned around- still holding the box- to see Louis holding a brown paper bag.

"Whatever it is, it must be dangerous," James said with gleaming eyes, taking the bag from Louis. He pulled out a delicate looking gold necklace with a tiny hourglass in the centre of its chains.

"Careful, we don't want to break it" I yelled as Jamie nearly dropped it handing it to Freddy.

"James, you and the Golden Marauders better not be in Harry's office" Teddy-Bear shouted.

"Um we are coming back now," he shouted back, "I'm going to ask Teddy what it is"

We walked back (I took the box because I discovered it was pictures of the family, and some of my parents, Uncles and Aunt's at Hogwarts).

"What's this Teddy?" Jamie tried to ask innocently

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER PUT THAT DOWN NOW. THAT'S A TIME TURNER!"


	3. Siriusly, Why Do You Have a Time Turner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentially, the family play piggy in the middle with the Time-Turner that James found in his father's office.

Rose's POV

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER PUT THAT DOWN NOW. THAT'S A TIME TURNER!"

"How in the world did you get one!" I shouted with amazement. I know mum has one from her third year, but she doesn't allow Hugo, dad and myself near it.

"I found it in the kitchen," James, obviously trying to convince us. Lily opened her mouth.

"Stay quiet Lily!" Teddy snapped. Lily shrunk back down.

"This is so cool, what does it do?" Fred asked taking it from James, observing it.

"It turns time" I stated

"Well obviously," Albus stated with sarcasm and interest.

"You can travel back in time," Lucy said before I could.

"Wow this is awesome," James the Idiot said

"No, it isn't. James. Fred. Give it to Teddy. NOW" Victoire demanded.

"In a little while," James replied grinning like his namesakes.

"Now James," Teddy growled through his teeth.

"Nope," James shouted as he ran.

The Golden Marauders followed by running out of the room. They started chucking the Time-Turner around the house to each other. Essentially playing piggy in the middle with the non-marauders. Even though we non-Golden Marauders outnumber the Golden Marauders, they still managed to maintain the Time-Turner. I began analysing the situation and discovered a pattern in which they were chucking it. There was no pattern or order, but I realised no one has thrown it to James in a little while.

I slide next to Roxy and whispered a plan into her ear.

"Ok let's do it now."

We rounded behind James. Louis – who currently caught the time turner- was aiming to chuck it golden jewel to James saw us behind James. But it was too late. He had thrown it before he could stop himself.

As James caught the Time-Turner, Roxy and I lunged at James. Making him drop the Time-Turner.

As I saw this movement, I knew I had a flaw in my plan.

What was stopping it from smashing?


	4. I am Deerly Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next Generation is engulfed by a golden smoke that lands them in 1995!

Victoire POV

SMASH

We all stood silently for a second waiting for a reaction.

"Well that was anti-climactic," Roxy and Fred said at the same time. Twin Tuition, I guess.

Suddenly, golden smoke started swirling around the room.

Slowly, we disappeared.

I felt as though I was falling at a gazillion kilometres per hour through a pitch-black void of nothingness. Well, I can see everyone else falling with me. All of us screaming our heads off apart from Rose and Lily. Rose was reading a book looking unamused and Lily was trying to open a box with a look of interest.

Bang!

We all crashed into a dogpile on top of a kitchen table in what looks like 12 Grimmauld Place with a bunch of unamused adults pointing their wands at us. I recognised some from real life and some from pictures.

"Hi, very sorry for crashing into this meeting, mind telling us what year this is. Please?" I said still in the dogpile.

Then THE REMUS LUPIN walked up to us pointing his wand at us. I could feel Teddy tense from underneath me.

"1995, now tell us who you are" he stated in a threatening voice.

"Give us a minute to get out of this mountain of a dogpile, then we would be delighted to tell you and also James, YOU AND THE GOLDEN MARAUDERS WILL GET INTO SO MUCH TROUBLE AFTER WE GET BACK HOME!" Molly shouted from the bottom of the dogpile. Some people jumped at the name James and Marauders.

After a load of swearing and punching, the Potter, Weasley and Lupin gang had managed to untangle ourselves. Albus is an exact replica of Uncle Harry, so, not to confuse the present Order of his appearance, he was pushed behind the group. Lily following as she is very close to her mother with her father's eyes.

Then Mad-Eye Moody shouted at us, "Tell us a good reason why we should not end you now. You could be Death-Eaters for all we know"

"Death-Eaters, there hasn't been any since daddy defeated Voldy nearly 20 years ago" Lily sobbed quietly to Albus, but everyone could still hear her, looking at her curiously, however, not noticing Albus and Lily's appearance.

"We are from the future, the year 2019 to be exact," I replied

"What's the proof?" Sirius Black asked still pointing his wand at us as everyone tensed up upon seeing him, especially James.

Albus stood forward, looking directly at his namesake and spoke...


	5. The Lupin and the Howling Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next Generation has to explain that they come from the future and as the oldest, Teddy Lupin introduces himself...

Albus POV

I stood forward- everyone jumping at my appearance (people said I looked like my father at his age, but I didn't think this much alike). Looking directly at my namesake- and spoke...

"The one with the power to vanish the Dark Lord approaches...

Born to those who have thrice defied him,

born of the 7th month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,

but he will have a power that the Dark Lord knows not...

and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the 7th month dies."

It was silent then,

"I believe them, no more hassling the children. Let us go through the introductions as I believe these are the children of the residents of this house," Dumbledore said calmly to the Order Members. "Why don't you get the children down here. I think this may be fun and put some light into a Dark Time in which is about to occur."

"Won't that affect the future?" James asked, causing everyone one from the Next Generation to stare at him in shock at his sudden geniuses'.

"What? I may be extremely handsome and a prankster extraordinaire, but I do pick up a book from time to time" James snapped back sarcastically.

"I believe that your father will be able to wipe everyone's memories," Dumbledore replied.

"Who the bloody hell are they," said the voice of Ron Weasley. Then a large slap could be heard from all around the room. Rose and Hugo blushed a deep Weasley red as it was their mother who had slapped their father. Dad looked at us curiously as I felt Lily shrink lower into my side at the appearance of our 15-year-old father not recognising her. I realised this is going to destroy her. Then mum walked out behind dad.

"Don't be so rude Ron" Aunt Hermione snapped at him.

"Sorry, Mione" Uncle Ron replied sheepishly.

"To answer your question, we are from the future" Lucy stated.

"We should do this as a game," Louis said

"Yeah, we should tell everyone our first names, houses, quidditch place, hobbies and whatever else, then the present-day people should try and guess who our parents are!" Dom sated.

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Ok oldest first," Roxanne and Fred said together, pushing Teddy to the front.

Remus POV

I looked at the oldest of the children being pushed forward, judging him with curiosity. He reminds me of someone, but I don't know who.

"My name is Teddy," He said shyly "I am 21 years old and was in Hufflepuff. I was Head boy and Beater on the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. I will be starting a new job of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts and I am metamorphous. I am also engaged to Victoire. Put your hand up if you reckon you know who my parents are."

Everyone but Ron, Tonks and I put their hands up.

"Ok say them on three," Some random child said. It was counted down and various ways of Lupin and Tonks was said.

Tonks yelled in delight and ran over to hug Teddy as he nodded to confirm. I stood there in shock.

"Are you a wer..." I started.

"No, I am not" He replied, then I ran over to hug him too. "My name is Teddy Remus Lupin." And with that, he changed the colour of his hair to match Tonk's bubble-gum pink.

"Who is your Godfather and how long have you and Victoire been together?" I asked

"I and Victoire have been together for over 7 years and I only have a God Father which is Harry." He replied smiling.

Both Tonks and I jumped up and hugged Harry because I have some suspicions to the way Teddy is acting around Tonks and Myself.

"Ok next, we should have our first family of Weasleys" A child looking like James stated. With the words, Weasley, Molly and Arthur looked ecstatic over the fact that they have grandchildren. Three teenage kids stepped forward.


	6. The Fawned Weasley's- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first set of Weasley's are introduced and many questions arise...

Molly I POV

As soon as I heard that I and Arthur were having grandchildren, my heart dropped. I was ecstatic. 3 teenagers stood forward and I noticed one of them were blond.

"Ok eldest first please?" Arthur asked. The blond and eldest spoke up.

"Hi, my name is Victoire Apolline Weasley and I am 19 years old. I was in Gryffindor; Head Girl and I are a Healer in training. As said before, I am engaged to Teddy and yeah, that's pretty much it for me."

A short red-head moved in front of her older sister and stated,

"My name is Dominique Ginevra Weasley and I am 17 years. I am in my 7th year, in Ravenclaw. I am a prefect and chaser. Next year I want to be a curse-breaker like my dad. Also, if you call me anything other then Dom, I will beat your face." She finished. As soon she said Curse-breaker, I know who her father was. These thoughts were interrupted by the youngest boy coming in front.

"Hey, my name is Louis Ronald Weasley- and I am 15 years old, in my 5th year. I am in Hufflepuff, a chaser and I am a Golden Marauder. I don't know what I want to be. I am quite good at charms so maybe a teacher or work at Gringotts like mum and dad. Ok, we don't expect you to get our mum, however, you can ask yes or no questions about our father." Louis said finally.

I had an idea of who the father was. Victoire had Bill's eyes, Dominique, or Dom had Bill's exact hair colour and Louis has the exact body shape of Bill when he was 15 and, well you get what I am saying. Bill is the father. Aww, my Bill grew up to have kids. I don't know who the mother is, but the features seemed familiar.

"Is he in this room?" Remus asked

"Yes" Dom replied "Put your hand up if you can tell who our father is"

Myself, Arthur, Ginny, Sirius, Tonks, Hermione and surprisingly Harry. Harry was surprising as he isn't good at noticing small things such as this.

"Keep your hand up if you think you know who our mother is?" Victoire asked

Even more surprisingly Harry was the only one who kept his hand up. This confirmed my suspensions of who the mother is. I was slightly upset but the kids looked happy and loved and that was all I cared about.

"Harry since when are you observant?" Ginny and Hermione said in an equally surprised voice.

Harry had a dark look in his eye as he looked down and muttered something about Tri-Wizard Tournament and not wanting to talk about it. I looked to the 'next generation' to a little redhead (around 7 or 8 years old) with tears beginning to form in her eyes while a boy looking exactly like Harry, comforted her by muttering something in her ear. I couldn't help but smile to myself as it means that You Know Who is dead. He would never let Harry have children.

"Ok keep the questions up until one or two people are left" Louis stated.

"How old is he?" Fred or George asked

"43 in the future when we are from or around 22 or 23 now" Louis once again answered.

Now nearly everyone knows that there are only 2 Weasleys around that age and they stated he was in the room. There was no doubt that everyone knew who it was except...

"I still don't know who he is?" Ron said. Everyone one looked at him as though he was the camera from the Office (AN: I only did this reference to describe the situation. Molly doesn't know what the Office is. Please don't attack me).

"You are such an idiot Ronald," Hermione stated.

"It's me, Ron. I'm their father." Bill stated, eyeing off his kids with interest.

"Oh," Ron said.

"I have three questions. 1, am I a good father, 2, who is your godparents and 3, who is your mother?" Bill asked intrigued.

"Ok, one you are the best, but the Potters would fight me on it," with this statement, a lot happened. Sirius spat out the water he had just drunk. Harry had gone pale. Ron was frozen. The twins, although surprised, they started making fun of Ron by waving their hands in front of his face. This gave no effect whatsoever. Remus dropped the glass Sirius had given him. Dumbledore and the rest of the Order had the same thing on their mind. If Harry has children, Voldemort must've been defeated, and they just heard the prophecy. They smiled

"Yeah enough about the Potters, to make you wait, they will introduce themselves last. Please continue dear" Teddy said, kissing Victoire on top of her head. Bill eyed him off.

"My godparents are Aunt Ginny and Uncle Charlie, Dom's are Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and Louis have two godfathers and they are Uncle Percy and Uncle George and my mother is Fleur Delacour." Everyone seemed to go crazy over the mother, but I was wondering why George and Fred weren't together.

"I thought you were only helping her in'pruve on herr eengli'sh" Fred and George shouted together.

Bill blushed.

"Ok, the next lot of Weasley's should go up now," Teddy said as two redhead girls stepped forward looking nervous. The first thing I realised is that they have some of Percy's features. Bring it on.


	7. The Fawned Weasley's -Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next set of Weasley's is introduced...

Lucy POV

Molly and I moved to the front nervously. Our father has told us about what he did during this time. We both looked at each other. We knew this wouldn't end well.

I shoved Molly to the front, and she retaliated with a playful punched me back.

" My name is Molly Jane Weasley. I am named after my amazing grandmother. I am 16 years old and I am in my 6th year. I am in Gryffindor and I am a Prefect. When I am older, I want to work in the Department of Transportation as I am interested in Transfiguration and Transportation. My mother is a muggle by the name of Audrey. She is a librarian. Now my younger sister." Molly stated as she shoved me forward.

"I can introduce myself thank you," I snapped. " Hey, my name is Lucy Rose Weasley. I am a 15-year-old Ravenclaw. I am about to be a Prefect this year. Or, before we got into this mess. Thank-You Golden Marauders. And know you can ask questions."

"Is he here currently?" Aunt Ginny asked

"No, he isn't," Molly said.

"Where is he currently?" Dad asked.

"We don't know currently his whereabout" I stated with a hesitance that I hope will go unnoticed. "Put your hand up if you think is my father."

Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Hermione, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Bill and most of the Order put their hands up. The Twins, Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry were clueless.

"Don't react badly. Our mother is a muggle by the name of Audrey and our father is Percy Weasley."

They waited for there reaction. Then the room exploded. Mainly by the Twins, Uncle Ron, Aunt Ginny and dad. They screamed out profanities. Grandma was crying slightly into Grandpa saying that he comes back.

"Shut it" Rose yells. "A lot of things have changed in the future so don't push us. We are very protective. Even though Uncle Percy is still a prick in our time" I and Molly glared at her, "We still love him and love him being a part of the family."

That shut everyone up.

"Ok, that is the next set of Weasley's onto us" Fred and Roxy said together.


	8. The Fawned Weasley's- Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last set of Weasley's are introduced and the results are comical...

Fred l POV

"We are,"

"The amazing,"

"The Next Generation,"

"Of Weasley,"

"Twins." Said a pair of red-headed tan siblings. I couldn't help but smile. I could tell who their mother is. My Yule Ball date. Angelina Johnson. Now my question is who the father is. Me or Georgie.

"My name is Fred Billius Weasley," my namesake stated with a large grin. I knew who the father is.

"And I am Roxanne Hermione Weasley," said the female called Roxanne stated with the same grin.

"We are 14 years old and are in the amazing house of Gryffindor. We are the beaters on the Quidditch team and are about to start our 4th year" the stated together.

"I am a member of the Golden Marauders" Fred stated.

"Unlike me, I take after my mother and am more sensible then this idiot. And call me anything other then Roxy I will also beat your face" Roxan-, sorry Roxy stated harshly, and Fred gave her a pointed look.

"You most likely know who our father is" Fred stated.

"Our mother and father are..." Roxy stated.

"Angelina Johnson and George Weasley" They stated yet again, together.

It was quiet then I shouted, "You marry my Yule Ball date. Good on ya mate. You kinda make up for it for naming your kid after me."

I looked at my namesake, but he didn't meet my eyes. Odd.

"I have a couple of questions" my dipshit but amazing twin asked his children. "Am I a good father, do Fred and I start our joke shop and who are your godparents?".

"You are the best father."

"You and Fre- Uncle Fred do end up starting your joke shop and it is the happiest place for the next couple of years. It is one of the most successful magical shops to ever exist"

"My Godfather is Uncle Harry and my Godmother is Aunt Ginny" Freddy boi said (This is my nickname for him).

"And mine is Katie and Oliver Wood," Roxy said.

Then it hit me. I have no children (I don't think so), I am not a Godfather to any of his kids and the fact that the Next Generation has barely looked at me. This is going to break Georgie. How has no one else realised yet! Oh well.

"I also forgot to add," Freddy Boi stated "Myself and James has a combined total of detentions to rival the Marauders and Weasley twins when we are only in our fourth year. Ain't that right James!"

"That is right Freddy" a boy looking similar to Harry replied.

"Hang on, do you know who the Marauders are?" George asked.

"Of cause. You're in a room with two of them. One even taught for a year." Louis, Freddy and the same Harry similar at the same time said.

"Hang on" Georgie and I said together. Lupin was the only teacher who has only taught us once and Sirius and he is best friends. Plus, Harry once called Sirius Padfoot.

"Remus and Sirius, why wouldn't you tell us. We are big fans of your work and might we ask what your nicknames are, and the other 2 members" Georgie and I shouted.

"We will tell you after the introductions" Remus stated calmly.

"Ok Rosie Posie, you and Hugo are up next. This is going to be fun" Fred said with a troublemaker grin.


	9. The Fur-ocious and Humble Grangers-Weasley's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favourite Granger-Weasley's (tho they are the only one's). This leads to some very funny conversations...

Harry POV

To be honest, I am kinda losing interest (I have a very short attention span I have discovered) but then I saw a bushy redhead pulling another lanky redhead out from behind the other Weasleys and Lupin. I started laughing. Everyone looked at me weirdly. 

"Oh, I know who their parents are," I said still laughing. 

Ron was looking at me like I am a mad man. Joke's on him as I am a mad man. 

"You will see why I'm laughing soon" I whispered to Ron as the bushy redhead moved in front of her younger brother. This is going to be interesting.

"Hi, my name is Rose. I am not saying my last name because it is hyphenated. I am 12 years old, in my 2nd year. I am in Gryffindor and play keeper like my father. I am also a part of the Bronze Trio. When I grow up, I am interested in working in the Department of Law Enforcement or an Auror. Yeah now Hugo is shyer, so you have to be quiet to hear him" Rose stated. All of us fell quiet.

"Hello, my name is Hugo and I am 8 years old." Every girl started swooning at the 8-year-old. And I gotta say he is adorable, and I don't say that too many people. "My mum and dad say that I will most likely be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff as I am very good at chess and am a huge book worm. I am already smarter then Rosie Posie. She's just got Arach-no-phobia. Also, I hate quidditch and I would much prefer to read a book." Hugo stated slightly louder than whispering.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Hermione starting to blush the famous Weasley red. I looked at her and smirked. She began to look faint. 

Suddenly she fainted. Ron caught her.

"Mum!" Rose and Hugo shouted as they ran to Hermione.

"I guess we know who the mother is, and I am guessing that the father is holding her." Fred l

With that statement, Ron dropped Hermione and I had to reach and grab both Ron and Hermione as Ron chose this brilliant time to faint as well.

"Welp there goes dad as well," Rose said sarcastically. I grinned back at her as I lay the future married couple on the floor.

I saw Fred and George leave the dining room and re-enter holding 3 buckets of icy cold water. They gave one to me. Together we poured it onto Hermione and Ron. Well, the twins did Ron as they didn't want to deal with Hermione. Ron woke up yelling profanities and Hermione just jumped up causing us to head butt.

"Sorry Harry, wait. No. I'm not sorry" Hermione said as Hugo came up and hugged Hermione.

"I'm glad your awake mummy" Hugo said hugging Hermione. Hermione hesitated but went into the hug.

"Aww adorable, Ronnikins marries Hermione and they have a family," Fred said in a baby voice. Ron tried to kick him, but George held him back.

'I have a couple of question?" Hermione asked quietly, "Are we good parents, what are our jobs in the future and who are your godparents?"

"You guys are amazing parents," Rose said as Hugo stayed attached to Hermione's side." Oh, and we forgot to say, Hugo is a mama's boy. There is only one person more attached to their parent then, Hugo. I surprised that she isn't at his side actually. Anyway, mum is the Minister of Magic, taking over from Kingsley Shacklebolt," There was an applaud to both Hermione and Kingsley. "And dad used to be an Auror but just quit to help Uncle Fred and George in their joke shop. My Godparents are Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and Hugo's is Neville and Luna."

"Let's just take moment to realise that Harry's knows his best friends so much that he can identify their children after seeing them for only a couple of seconds, yet hasn't realised his own kids are in this room," Bill said smirking.

I blushed and looked at my feet.

"Well that was not the introduction that I was going to do but that's good enough." I looked up to see three kids. Two blacked haired and a small redhaired girl hiding behind her brothers.

The eldest and the one that resembled my father stood forward and said ...


	10. Deerly Potter's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the Potter's are introduced and the Weasley's became really protective over a courageous fiery red-head.

Ginny POV

The eldest Potter stood forward and said,

"And last but most importantly not least, me and my younger siblings."

"I am the amazing James Sirius Potter and I take pride in following the way of the marauders, 2 of which I am named after. I am 14 and about to begin my 4th year of Hogwarts. I am in the best of the house of Gryffindor, as any Potter should be," A replica of Harry stuck his tongue out. I guess he isn't in Gryffindor.

I turned my attention back to James. I noticed his eyes. They weren't James Potter l, they were mine. Sure, I and Harry are currently dating (without anyone knowing but my Parents, Remus and Sirius) but we haven't talked about the future.

"I am a golden Marauder. As Freddy stated before, we have more detentions combined then the original Marauders and the 1st Weasley twins. I am also Captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team and play chaser, like my mother. She plays Chaser on the Holyhead Harpies."

I smiled. I marry Harry and play for my favourite quidditch team. Hermione -who was standing next to me- saw me inwardly smiled and realised the same thing I realised before. I am their mother.

"Harry is a dead man," Hermione muttered to me so that only I could hear.

"Why?" I replied in the same tone.

"You know how protective your brothers are of you," Hermione stated.

"Oh yeah. He is going to be a dead man."

"Ok next," James stated, pulling the replica of Harry to the front.

"Um, hi. My names are Albus Fredrick Remus Potter. I am 12 years old and going into my second year of Hogwarts. Don't go crazy, but I am in Slytherin." This caused a riot. The Weasleys shouting no way. Harry looking at his son with sorrow for the way everyone is reacting. Weird I thought Harry would shout with the Weasley twins plus Bill. Ron shouting how Slytherin is evil and Sirius shouting how did this happen to a line of pure Gryffindor's.

"Shut it" A small girl from behind James shouted.

"Yes, I am in Slytherin, and for your information, my father was nearly put in Slytherin so stop yelling. Oops, sorry, dad." Albus stated calmly looking at his father.

"No, it's ok. It was going to come out soon." Harry said shrugging. This shut everyone up.

"Hang on. Harry, you were going to be sorted into Slytherin." Sirius asked curiously.

"Yes, now can we continue. Thank-you" Harry stated, finalising the conversation. Everyone was still in shock. Except for Dumbledore, who obviously knew this fact, cause he's Dumbledore.

"Yes, let's continue and thank-you Harry for naming your son after myself, Sirius, Fred and Remus." The others thanked Harry, forgetting about the Slytherin conversation.

"I play chaser, again like my mother and I am a part of the Bronze Trio with Rose, and that's me done," Albus said grabbing hold of a little redhaired girl's hand and moving her to the front.

I saw Harry have one look at her. Then he looked at me and I nodded as if answering his question. He looked to Ron beside him and then moved closer to Sirius, who was closer to the exit. I saw mum and dad looking at Harry in happiness and then at me. I guess myself, Harry, Hermione mum, dad and probably Dumbledore and McGonagall knew. I thought this because Dumbledore and McGonagall because they were talking to each other looking at Harry and me.

"Hello, I am Lily Luna Ruby Potter and I am, how old am I, Jamie?" She asked

"You are 7 Lily Pily" James replied in a different tone to how he spoke to us. It was very soft.

Yes, that's right. I'm 7 years old. I am not going to Hoggy Warts yet, but mummy and daddy said that I could be in any house. I am just not Hufflepuff. That house is weird. They are too nice, and no one can be that nice. Apparently, I am smart so maybe Ravenclaw, ambitious so maybe Slytherin but I reckon I am Gryffindor because apparently according to daddy I am very brave and courageous. I am a Golden Marauder and I play seeker in the Weasley-Potter and Lupin monthly game of quidditch. According to Minnie, I already have a place on any Hoggy Warts quidditch team when I first arrive at the school after she came to watch one round. I am apparently better than daddy and that's something." Everyone was absolutely cooed by her.

"Don't worry she is a demon at home. Only Dad can control her as she is a daddy's girl. I'm surprised she hasn't attached herself to his side." James said smirking at her. This earnt him a hard kick in the shines. He yelled in shock and started hobbling in pain.

"Did we also mention that she has both our parents temper, that is one storm? Ok, you obviously know who our dad is... Harry. Now it's time to guess the mother" Albus said.  
\------------

Sirius POV

"How old is she?" Tonks asked

"She is currently 14 I think," James said.

"I have an unrelated question, what is Harry's career?" McGonagall asked.

"He is Head Auror in the Ministry" Albus this time answered.

"Also, unrelated, who are your godparents?" Ron asked.

"Mine is Uncle Ron and Aunty Hermione, Albus's is Neville and Luna and Lily's is Uncle Charlie and Minnie," James stated.

"Who is Minnie?" Bill asked

"Minnie is a nickname the Marauders gave Professor McGonagall," Myself and Remus said while laughing our heads off that the nickname has come back into use.

"Thank-you Harry and the mother for allowing me the privilege to be your daughters' Godmother" Minnie stated.

"Yeah, thanks mate," Ron and Hermione said hugging Harry. Then I saw Hermione hug Ginny. Odd. 

Hang on, I look at Lily.

It clicked. I thought Lily ll looked like Lily l, but now she is like Ginny.

I turned to Harry and whispered "Now I know why you are near the door. So, you can run from the Weasley brothers when they find out."

"Yeah, I don't feel like being killed today."

"What's the Potter type?" George asked wiggling his eyebrows at Harry, who just blushed.

"Oh, I can answer that one," I told the room. Everyone looked at me weirdly. "It's fiery redheads. Anyone one in this room that matches this description."

Everyone thought for a second, until everyone whipped their heads towards Ginny, shouting out her name. All the Weasley boys turned to Harry with furious looks. Harry, in my opinion, made a brilliant decision and chose to run out of the room. The Weasley brothers yelled and ran after him.

"If anyone asks, I am not here. Please continue." Said a voice from nowhere 5 minutes later.

"Harry are you under the invisibility cloak?" Hermione asked

"Maybe," Harry said from somewhere.

"Well, that is a way to get away from the Weasley's!" James ll said laughing at his father's misfortune.

"The git got away," Ron said as the Weasley brothers fell back into the room.

"Ok, because Harry has children," with this statement Bill growled, Dumbledore continued" it has led to my hypothesis that Voldemort is defeated, and I would like to know if my theory is correct and who dies..."


	11. Questions- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets to know each other in a true Weasley way...

Lily POV

I looked around the room. I still couldn't see daddy as he was still under the invisibility cloak.

"Ok, because Harry has children," with that statement Uncle Bill growled, Dumbledore continued "it has led to my hypothesis that Voldemort is defeated, and I would like to know if my theory is correct and who dies."

I looked at the others and said,

"Let's start with the good news, daddy kills Voldy Shorts."

With a shock, daddy fell off the kitchen counter onto the floor, the cloak falling off of him.

Everyone shouted in shock at the sudden appearance of daddy.

"Please don't kill me" daddy pleaded, putting his hands up with the Weasley brothers started rounding on him.

"Boy's leave the poor boy alone," Grandma snapped. They went back to sit down, still glaring at him.

"Professor Dumbledore, your plan. Everything was correct including your theory and hypothesis about Harry," Victoire said.

"How many of the Next Generation know about everything about this theory," Dumbledore asked.

"Everyone knows the Prophecy and that Harry played a part of it, but the adults agreed that when they turned 17- of age- they will be told everything," Teddy replied.

"What are we missing here," Mad-Eye Moody asked Dumbledore.

"I mustn't tell you." Dumbledore calmly stated.

"Ok, everyone may need to sit down, Let's have a bit of a history or future lesson," Roxy said

"The end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament was the start of the second Wizarding War with the return of Voldemort. This year, Voldemort is trying to obtain the Prophecy. He plans a trap in which Harry ends up in the Ministry of Magic. The Battle of the Department of Mysteries occurs at the end of this year. Voldemort revealed himself to the Wizarding World and the Prophecy was destroyed with only Uncle Harry and Dumbledore knowing its content, soon Uncle Ron and Aunty Hermione. Unfortunately, this also led to the death of Sirius Black." Dom said.

There was silence. Daddy just looked down at his feet with seemingly no emotion, however, I could see into his eyes. He was dying on the inside. I got up, put the box of photos that were still in my hand onto the table and went over to daddy. I hugged him. He was shocked at first but then hugged me back. He looked up at Sirius and said, "Sorry".

"It's ok Harry, you grow up to have amazing kids," Sirius said going over to hug daddy from behind.

"Can I please sit on your lap?" I asked daddy quietly so that no one else could hear me but Sirius and daddy- as I was starting to get very tired.

"Sure," he replied as he flattened his legs so I could climb on. I buried my head into his neck hugging him tightly. No one noticed except Al and Jamie as Victoire continued on going on about daddy's 6th year.

"... Then the Battle of the Astronomy Tower occurred. Death Eaters entered Hogwarts and, in this Battle, a major player in the war was lost. Dumbledore, you were killed by Snape. It was planned between the 2 so don't start yelling profanities." Victoire said as Sirius began to open his mouth. "Snape was a spy for the Order, and he 'went' over to the dark side to make him more believable to Voldemort. Everyone believed him to be a spy for the dark side, but he was actually a double spy. He was a good guy, still a dick though."

"That is correct. This was planned between the two of us. Severus is currently in a Death Eater meeting, which is why he isn't here." Dumbledore said as everyone stared at him and I started to drift off to sleep.


	12. Question's- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family still asks questions and try ad make an understanding of the situation...

Roxy (Roxanne) POV

"Then it got intense," Teddy began. "The year after began the last year of the war. Per Dumbledore's wish, Harry went to stay at the Dursley's for the last time. The Battle of the 7 Potters occurred. Weird name I know. So basically, to get Harry to the Burrow, Ron, Hermione, the Twins, Fleur and someone else who I cannot remember had Polyjuice Potion to confuse the Death Eaters. Mad-eye went out fighting Voldemort himself and had a hero's death. After the Minister of Magic at that time dies, Death Eaters crashed Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ron, Harry and Hermione started their year on the run. Doing a job that Dumbledore left them. They did a bunch of stuff such as escaping from Malfoy Manor, breaking into Gringotts, a top security vault at that and escaped on a dragon." Teddy continued.

Everyone stared at them in shock.

"What? it's not the first time we have done something illegal" Hermione said. She seemed to forget about the teachers (and ex-teachers) that were in the room.

"That's a discussion for another time. Then the Battle of Hogwarts began. After hours of fighting many people died. Mum and Dad, this is the first time I can remember meeting you. Snape dies from Voldemort himself. This is our first time meeting Fred and 50 others died including Harry. He survives another Killing Curse from Voldemort then defeats him. " Teddy said very quickly.

Everyone shouted in protest and started hugging their loved ones. The Weasleys got up and hugged Fred l. Sirius and Remus were hugging and muttering to each other. Tonks and Mad-Eye were hugging. The Order was talking to everyone but the Weasley's as they didn't want to intervene in such a personal discussion. Hermione joined the Weasleys. I saw Harry holding Lily (which no one else has noticed) and covering her ears as she sleeps so that she doesn't wake up, with an awkward look on his face. I guess this is because he has never had a child fall asleep on him. Aww.

After the sadness fest, everyone started to mingle and talk more quietly.

Dom and Lucy were talking to Dumbledore, Mad-eye and Kingsley about the development of magic in the future.

Rose, Albus and Hugo were talking to Ron, Ginny and Hermione about the future that lays ahead of them.

James, Louis and Fred ll were talking to Minnie, The Twins and Sirius about pranks and the best they had done.

Teddy and Victoire were talking to Remus and Tonks.

Molly ll and I was talking to Grandpa about muggle technological advancements in the future. Grandma was looking around the room with love in her eyes.

Molly l POV

The Order started leaving, and soon, just residents were left. I was looking around the room. I was happy and sad at the same time. My family has grown so much, but my Freddy dies. I don't know how George goes in the future.

"Roxy, can I please speak to you for a second," I asked as she stood up to speak to me.

"How is George in the future. You know, with the death of his twin?"

"He isn't different from what he is like today. On his birthday and May 2nd- the day of the Battle of Hogwarts- he does shut down sometimes. He has been getting better throughout the years though. He would sit on the lake near the Burrow and goes through old memories of his childhood." Roxy started.

"But that is when and after we were born. Before, Dad was struggling. The family doesn't know what he was going to do. After the war, dad was barely eating. No one saw him. The worst was about to happen, and you know what I am talking about. That changed after he talked to Uncle Harry. The family reckoned that he was going to do it but decided to talk to Uncle Harry. Uncle Harry talked to him about how it is to lose someone and how to move on and he asked what Fred would've wanted. He was still saving lives even after the war." Roxy finishes.

"Thank-you Roxy," I said, with tears falling down my face but still with a slight smile.

I continued to look around the room at my family, looking for Harry talking to the others. I want to thank him, even though he doesn't know what he did. My eyes landed on Harry in the corner of the room, just looking at everyone, stroking Lily's hair as she sleeps on her lap, looking awkward at the child sitting on his lap.

I smile to myself.

"I think it's time we start heading to bed," I say to the room.

"Why?" Ron asked.

I nodded my head to a sleeping Lily and Harry looking away from everyone still stroking her hair as if deep in thought. He turned to face everyone.

"What are you guys looking at?" Harry asked with confusion.

"Bloody hell mate, that's why you have been so quiet all night. Since the introductions." Ron shouted.

"Shhhh. She's sleeping and I don't want to wake up." Harry quietly.

"Oops, sorry mate and little mate," Ron said.

"Yeah Ron, let Prongsletlet sleep," Sirius said.

"Wait Prongsletlet?" Fred asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, the granddaughter of Prongs," Sirius said.

"James Potter..." "Yes," "Not you, the first James Potter is Prongs," George said.

"Yes, that is correct," Sirius replied.

"Shhhh. Shut up please." Harry stated quietly as Lily hugged tighter.

"Ok. I think that Roxy, Rose and Lily should share with Ginny and Hermione. Hugo, Albus, James and Fred ll can share with Harry and Ron. Lucy, Molly, Victoire and Dom can have the spare room down the hall, 2nd door down. Louis and Teddy can have a single room next to them. Is there anyone I forgot?" I said. When no one replied I said good and they all went to bed.

Everyone went up slowly still talking to each other. Harry stayed where he was until everyone was settled so no one would wake up Lily. He sat up talking to Remus about the personalities.

"James ll seems to have my father's personality and looks apart from his eyes. Does he have Gins? Is that what came across to you." Harry asked quietly.

"Yeah, he does," Remus said.

"What about Albus. I think he is more reserved like you." Sirius imputed walking over to sit down at the table.

"Yeah. So, James ll is like James l, Albus is like myself and Lily is a lot and acts a lot like Ginny." Harry said.

"No... Me like daddy" said a voice, muffled from against Harry's shirt.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Harry asked. Lily sleepily nodded into Harry's shirt.

"Ok, I am off to bed. Goodnight." Harry said picking up Lily.

I followed Harry to the girl's room.

"Don't worry it's just me," Harry whispered as we entered so that we didn't freak out the girls. He walked over to a mattress that was set up for her and put her down and pulling a blanket over her sleeping body.

I saw Ginny was the only one still can focus on us as she was the most awake. I saw her raise her eyebrow and then Harry gave a small nod.

"Ok. Bed now Harry. Goodnight Ginny." I said as we exited the room.

"Night mum. Night Harry" Ginny's voice can be heard from under a pillow.

I walked towards mine and Arthur's room as I heard Harry close the boy's door.

"Look at our family Arthur," I said.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." He replied.

"I am just curious about how Harry went into full parenting mode," I said.

"I talked to him. He said he is just doing what he would've wanted growing up" Arthur replied.

"Oh... ok I think it's time to go to bed, Goodnight" I stated.

"Goodnight love," Arthur said.

Little did I know a family had a reunion in the attic.


End file.
